SPICE
by Rokushi Stories
Summary: Roxas is teenage Player. Every gurl is in love with him, well almost every girl. Meet Xion Akemi the only girl who isn't in Love with him. Roxas friends make a 'little' dare. He needs to go on a date and make xion fall in love with him! Will Roxas actuelly be able to win the dare? Will he actuelly fall for her?


Ju_**st thought of this idea when I was listening to Vocaloid, Spice! :3 **_

_**Anyways **_

Wednesday 12:25

I looked up at the board just realizing I have spaced out, again! This whole time I haven't even been paying attention. Oh well it's not like it's anything important, pretty sure it's useless crap.

I sighed. I looked in the corner of my eye, it looks like all the girls aren't paying attention, there all drooling and staring at me, pretty much every girl in this school is in love with me. Even the ones I 'dated' still have a bit of feelings for me! Every girl loves Roxas Aozora!

As I look at all the girls staring and drooling at me. I noticed in the far back corner of the room there is one girl who is paying attention to the teacher and not me! Its the Akemi girl! Uh what's her first name again? Oh well who cares, she's the only girl who doesn't kiss my ass! She's mysterious, the only people who she talks to that's her age is only Namine and Kairi, the others are older than her...

RING

Yes! The school bell for lunch! Everyone ran out of the room. Well except me and the Akemi girl! The Akemi girl walked up to the teacher and chatted with him. She's probably a teachers pet. "No, Xi! We already talked about this! You cannot move out of the house! Your mom will go crazy and make you move back with her!" I listened as I was 'packing' my stuff.

"But, Terra-"

"No buts, Xi" Wait.. Aren't teachers supposed to say the students last name? Xion sighed "But I'm sick of hearing banging and moaning in your-"

Sensai covered Akemi- I mean Xion's mouth and he was turning bright red. "Ms. Akemi! Mr. Aozora is still in the room!" They both looked at me. I stared at Xion, she was narrowing her eyes at me.

"Sorry?" I said confused. "Mr. Aozora you should be at lunch! The line will soon be long!" He said.

"Uh, right.." I grabbed my bag and walked to the doorway. "You too, Xi-er I mean Ms. Akemi!"

"Okay."

I started to walk to the lunch room it was quiet in the hallway. Ah peace! To bad no girls that would love to kiss my ass is here, I would totally flirt with them. Even if my 'girlfriend' gets mad. Its not like she could stay mad at me for months. Heck we wouldn't even be dating anymore. I probably would have broken up with her by then and-

**!BAM!**

Ow! I accidently ran into the lunch door. Nobody saw that... RIGHT?! I looked to my right side no one.. I looked to my left no one. I looked behind me the girl, Xion saw! Oh no! She tried to hold in her laughter. "Don't say anything!" I said.

She rolled her eyes and started walking to the door. "Idiot" she muttered as she opened the door. There was a huge line. I groaned. "Get over it, big baby!".

How dare she treat Roxas Aozora like that! "Attitude I see.." I crossed my arms. "Idiot I see!" She said as she narrowed her eyes at me. She then walked away to the line. I growled "How am I the idiot?!" Knowing I wouldn't get an answer I walked to the table where I always sit in with my friends. Sora, Axel and Riku they were already there sitting down. Usually I'd be first but looks like today I'm last.

"Heya Roxas!" Greeted Axel with a grin.

"Sup!" I said as I sat next to a Sora. "Anything new?!" Asked Sora. Befor I could answer someone tackle hugged Sora. "Hi! Sora!" It was Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. "Hey, Kai!" She squeezed Sora. They talked for a few minutes. "I'm gonna get Namine to sit over here while Xion's getting lunch Okay?"

Sora nodded. As he faced to talk to Riku, Kairi winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. Kairi is not only Sora's girlfriend but my ex-girlfriend. I only dated her because she was hot. I broke up with her the next a week. She was too clingy, and she would, hug me way too much! It was annoying. But she is hot! Thats all I gotta say.

"So, Roxas. How's it with Selphie?" Asked Sora.

"Kids, already making out with her!" Said Axel.

"Wow Roxas!" Riku narrowed his eyes at me. "It's not my fault that every girl kisses my ass and is in love with me!" I said as I crossed my arms. "

Riku rolled his eyes. "Kairi isn't!" Said Sora. "She still has a little feelings for me! You know I can steal her away! I can make her fall insanely in love with me again!". "You can't make every girl fall in love with you!" Glared Riku.

"They already are!" I smirked.

"Not all of them!" Said Axel.

"Oh really?! Who?" I asked.

Just as it was cue kairi yelled out "HEY XION!" I turn my direction to Kairi who was yelling at the girl with short, black hair and blue eyes. "Come and sit over here!". Xion eyed the table and Axel, Riku and Sora then when she eyed me. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. I winked at her and put on my sexy face. She rolled her eyes and took out her tongue at me. My jaw dropped.

She then walked away and went to sit at the table with Sensei Terra, a woman with short blue hair she sort of looks like Xion, a boy with spiky black hair and golden eyes, and... MY BROTHER?!

Okay so she's rude to me, but she's all nice and innocent with my brother? But him and I are the same- wait no we are totally different! Alot different. He's way more responsible than me, he hasn't dated any girl yet, while I have one every week, he has good grades, I don't, I have better clothes, he doesn't, and he's quieter than me. So yeah we're really different! But we still get along and all...sort of

I looked back at Sora, Riku, and Axel they're smirking at me. "Not every girl likes the shota player!" Said Riku. "I'm not a shota!" i glared, "But ninety-nine of them do!" I replied.

"Just admit, you can't make every girl love you!" Glared Riku.

"Is that a bet?!" I growled. "Yeah! I bet one hundred dollars you can't make Xion Akemi go out with you!"

"Or fall in love with you!" Butted in Sora. "I bet too!"said Axel. "Fine.." I smirked. Getting a girl to fall in love and go on a date with me will be easy! "But you cant tell anyone! Not even Namine and Kairi!" I glared. Just as it was cue Kairi and Namine came over. Hey! Namine and I thought how about today we go hangout!" Said Kairi. "Will Xion be there?" I asked.

"Since when did you have eyes for Xion?!" Asked Kairi as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at me. Oh shes jealous,

"Since when did you care about who I have eyes for?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't, I just care for Xion!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you do..".

"U-Um... Anyways... What do you guys think?" Asked Namine changing the subject. "i'm in!" Said Sora. "Me too! But only if I don't have to pay for EVERYTHING again!" Axel crossed his arms. "I guess... Me too..." said Riku.

"What about you, Roxas?" Asked Namine. "Eh? Maybe. If ventus doesn't go over to Vanitas house!" I rolled my eyes. Vanitas seems to always go and visit Vanitas house. They're pretty close.. Closer than Ventus and I. I'm starting to think they're gay for eachother... Nah!&

I looked over to the table Ventus sat in. He was sitting really close to Vanitas, there's lots of room in the table... No way! No, no, no, no, no don't be thinking too far, Roxas. There not gay... RIGHT?!"Hey, Rox, you okay? You look pale!" Said Axel. I looked over to Axel. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" I lied. "Then why are you sweating?" Asked Riku. "It's freaking hot!" I lied again.

"No it's not!" Said Sora. I got up "I-I just remembered, I needed to go... Uh... Do something!" I quickly walked away. If Ventus and Vanitas aren't gay and I made a rumor there gay, I'd probably have to move... AGAIN!

Not knowing where to go I walked over to Ventus table. Ventus and Vanitas quickly sat away from each other... Weird... "Permission to sit here?" i asked. "No.." glared Xion. "Xi- I mean Akemi, be polite!" Said Sensei Terra "Permission granted.." he nodded. I sat next to Xion. "So you're Roxas? Ventus twin?" Asked the blue haired lady sitting really close to Sensei Terra. I nodded. "It's nice to me you, Roxas... I'm Aqua!"she smiled. She' fucking hot.. That's all I gotta say about her...

Soon everyone got into there own conversations expect Xion and I. We weren't talking or making eye contact.

I sat closer to Xion every ten seconds. Until our shoulders were touching. I quickly glanced at her, she wasn't blushing. Dam it. Looks like it's time for plan B!

"You know Xion, that shirt is a great color on you!"I did one of my sexy smiled. That will make every girl melt.

She looked at me with a bored expression. I touched her hand on the table. She glared at me. Her glares looked adorable closed! "You're adorable when you glare!" I chuckled. My face started getting close to Xion's face, her face was blood red. She looked away, I grinned. FINALLY!I soon felt a sharp pain in arm but I ignored it.

"Roxas..." she looked up at me, "yeah?" i asked getting my face close to her faces. "You do know theres a fork stabbed in to your hand..." I looked at my arm. There was a fork stabbed in to my arm blood was coming out. I then heard a snicker, it came from the back haired boy that looks like Sora. "Vanitas!" yelled Aqua, "I am so sorry for Vanitas actions... I-"

"No, it's alright! I'll just go wash it up.." I said trying to get the fork off. "Let Xion help you, she knows a lot of medical things." Sensai said. Xion sighed and got up with her backpack. She grabbed my wrist and half dragged me outside. We sat in a bench outside. "Alright... This might hurt a bit..." she muttered. Without warning she yanked the fork out of my arm. "Ow!" I cried. Damn that hurt.. Why must life hurt. "S-sorry..." She grabbed her bag and got out a medical kit. She cleaned the blood and wrapped around a bandaid on my arm. The bandage was full of little circles with faces.. i seen them before just not sure where...She smiled softly at me. Her smile.. I could feel my face heating up and my heart pumping. I'm not falling for her right?"You okay?" she asked. "Lets date!" i blurted out. She narrowed her eyes at me, got up and walked away.

The rest of the day I tried to get Xion to talk to me. But nothing! She would glare at me or ignore me, I tried to throw notes at her but nothing!

_ -END OF DAY-_

"Alright Class you may leave" said Sensei.

As everyone leaves I decided to go and talk to her. I got up and went up to her.

She looked at me narrowing her eyes. "You look pretty today, Xion!" I winked. I actually mean it

"Are you saying I look ugly everyday?!" She glared. No girl has ever, and I mean EVER replied to me like that. They would ether blush, or say 'thanks'. "N-no! That's n-not what I-I meant!" I stuttered

"Alright... You're really beautiful Xion!" I did my "cool" face and started flirting with her but she didn't blush or anything she looked like she wanted to strangle me. "Let's date!" I blurted ! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I ALREADY DID THAT AND MISSED IT UP. She's totally gonna say yes. Sarcasm.

Xion rolled her eyes and got up. "W-Wait Xion! Don't go, yet!" She ignored me and kept walking away "Xion!" I cried."Lalalalala~ I can't hear you!" She said covering her ears. She's ignoring

Before I could stop myself I grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall, one hand pinning both her wrist, above her head while my other hand isn't doing anything. "Don't ignore me like that!" I glared at her. She didn't answer and instead was squirming around trying to escape. I then pressed my body against her body. Making it harder for her to escape.

She looked up at me. Her face is beautiful and her eyes. They're the color of the ocean. Her eyes were filled with sadness...

My mind is screaming 'KISS HER' stupid mind! She could kick my ass! But then again... Her arms look like they can break easily, very easily... Maybe just a little kiss... Yeah just a 'little' kiss.

I smirked at Xion. "R-Roxas?" She stuttered. She looked down not making eye contact.

Her face turned scarlet. Either it was my imagination or it was really scarlet. My free hand cupped her head making her look up. Her blue eyes are beautiful, her face is beautiful..

Before I could stop my self, my lips mashed into Xion's lips as I did that I closed my eyes..She gasp while I was kissing her, which gave me an opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth. My tongue was pressing against her tongue..She struggled to get me off of her, but that just made me press my body even closer to hers.

The next 20 seconds I was still kissing her and she still was struggling. Finally I let her go, I looked at her. She didn't look pissed but she was still scarlet and shelooked scared, she even had tears in her eyes.

Oh kingdom hearts what did I do?

I let go of her arms and took a step back. "Xion, I-I-" She pushed me to the side, and grabbed her bag then ran out of the room.. Crying.

I'm feeling horrible. Why am I feeling it? I break up with girls every week, they usually end up crying and I don't feel bad, what is wrong with me?!

I grabbed my bag and ran after her, she is pretty fast! She ran and ran not stopping! Just as she passed a corner. Out of my luck Ventus was there. I stopped running. "What did you do?!"he glared at me.

"I-I just kissed her, and she cried."

Ventus punched me. I didn't see it coming.

"Ow! What the heck Ventus?! It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know she would be a crybaby about it?!" i glared.

"You don't know what she's been through!"

He was right... IDIOT I'M AN IDIOT.

"I'm going to visit Vanitas.. Tell mother." He left..

I'm feeling horrible, really horrible... Why? I make girls cry all the time... But this time it's different... Am I actually falling for Akemi?!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**DONE OMFG THAT TOOOK FOREVER .-.**_

_**but i'm sort of proud of it :3 **_

_**Hope you like it.. Sorry if its boring **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**Also dont comment 'lol' 'update' or 'good' it bothers me a little ^^**_

_**Let me finish up Falling snow chapter 4, and 5! Then I'll post another chapter okay :3**_


End file.
